evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Rainbow Factory
The Rainbow Factory is the central setting of the grim-dark My Little Pony fan-fiction story of the same name, which in turn was inspired by an older song by Glaze, am so known as WoodenToaster. The said song implied that the Cloudsdale "Rainbow Factory" is much darker than portrayed on the show, but left all details to the listener's imagination. The fanfic has grown to overshadow the song in popularity, so much that certain readers presume the song was inspired by the fanfic, instead of the contrary. In the fanfic, the Rainbow Factory is envisioned as a Fascist, hidden death-camp. The Cloudsdale society does not tolerate poor fliers, therefore all young pegasi who fail their flight test are allegedly "deported". However, what most of Cloudsdale's citizens do not know is that in reality, they are taken to be turned into Spectra (rainbow fuel) via a torturous machine (the Pegasus Device) which grinds them into dust and drains their colors, which are used to produce this gruesome "rainbow". The fan-fiction also includes a psychopathic Rainbow Dash as one of the Factory's top executives and the main villain of the story, opposing the escape of a group of young pegasi (including Scootaloo) who wind up in the Factory after failing their flight test. Due to the extremely dark nature of the fan-fiction, the Rainbow Factory not only never got shut down but Cloudsdale never even got to learn about its existence. Despite the main characters heroic efforts to escape and/or defeat the system, this Factory still exists and continues its genocidal ways. Lyrics ''Rainbow Factory'' Now a rainbow's tale isn't quite as nice As the story we knew of sugar and spice But a rainbow's easy once you get to know it With the help of the magic of a pegasus device Let's delve deeper into rainbow philosophy Far beyond that of Cloudsdale's mythology It's easy to misjudge that floating city With it's alluring decor and social psychology But with all great things comes a great responsibility That of Cloudsdale's being weather stability How, you ask, are they up to the task To which the answer is in a simple facility In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true In the Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets through ''Awoken'' What cause have I to feel glad? I've built my life on judgement and causing pain I don't know those eyes I see in the bloodstained chrome Now everything that I've had and everything I've known have been thrown away And with time, I've come to find this isn't my home I've stoked the fire, seen more pain than you can know The tears of the broken have washed away my soul Pushed by desire To change the way my stream will flow Now I'm awoken, and I'm taking back control I try my best to block out the screams, but they're haunting me in my dreams Please break my shackles, I want it to stop I man these wretched machines, day in, day out, the grinding wears on my brain Undermining my sanity, making me question my reality But life is not as it seems, should I take a chance for freedom and throw it all down the drain? I've been imprisoned, please burn my transgressions away I've stoked the fire, seen more pain than you can know The tears of the broken have washed away my soul Pushed by desire To change the way my stream will flow Now I've awoken, and I'm taking back control I try my best to block out the screams, but they're haunting me in my dreams Please, break my shackles, I want it to stop I've stoked the fire, seen more pain than you can know The tears of the broken have washed away my soul Pushed by desire To change the way my stream will flow Now I've awoken, and I'm taking back control I'm sick of hurting, sick of thinking it's all I do I break those around me, those spared are very few But the bright sun is burning And my sky shines, ever blue Friendships surround me, I'm becoming a part of you I try my best to block out the screams, but they're haunting me in my dreams Please, break my shackles, I want it to stop ''Pegasus Device'' Deep in the pages of history Lies a shadow hiding in a mystery A late night story buried far away Until it once again sees the light of day And when the little colts and fillies turn out all lights And tell a story of a factory as black as night The luxury of rainbows comes at a price Just ignore the screams, and don't think twice You've proven to yourself and to all of us That you're not fit to fly like a Pegasus You don't even deserve those wings you bear When you stand beside a legend, you don't even compare All of the failures help to fuel success In the bloody and visceral weather game of Chess And just because you've disappointed you'll pay the price Now accept your fate and die in the Pegasus Device Phantom screams echo through the ruined facility A horrible silence builds an eerie tranquility The souls of many innocent fill the air And the hope that they all died with scattered here and there A mighty machine built within the wake Of a long dead dream, little demon awake The citizens sleep, never quite knowing when The device will reawaken, hungry again You've proven to yourself and to all of us That you're not fit to fly like a Pegasus You don't even deserve those wings you bear When you stand beside a legend, you don't even compare All of the failures help to fuel success In the bloody and visceral weather game of Chess And just because you've disappointed you'll pay the price Now accept your fate and die in the Pegasus Device I don't even remember my past I don't remember who I used to be I don't even remember my friends of old I don't remember my destiny My mane is purple and my coat is orange What I've become? I have no idea. I only know one simple thing The name they gave me: Absentia You've proven to yourself and to all of us That you're not fit to fly like a Pegasus You don't even deserve those little wings you bear When you stand beside a legend, you don't even compare All of the failures help to fuel success In the bloody and visceral weather game of Chess And just because you've disappointed you'll pay the price Now accept your fate and die in the Pegasus Device I don't even recognize your rainbow mane When you hide it behind that mask of shame You don't even deserve those wings you bear You used to be a legend, a righteous mare All of the failures help to fuel success In the bloody and visceral weather game of Chess And then you sit upon your throne and you roll your diamond dice And you send us all to die in your Pegasus Device In the Rainbow Factory, where fears and horrors come true In the Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets through In the Rainbow Factory, where failures pay their toll Now I've awoken, and I'm taking back control Trivia *It is still unknown who created the Rainbow Factory in the first place (though in the sequel song it is suggested that it was Celestia). Category:Prisons Category:Evil Lairs Category:Evil Realms Category:Oppression Category:Execution Category:Magic Category:Technology Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mechanical Modification‎ Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Torture Category:Pollution Category:Elementals Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Contradictory Category:Parody/Homage